I don't care
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Kagome is pissed off at Inuyasha, her ex boyfriend. so she decides to humiliate him and get back at the pain he caused her and to show him one thing. She doesn't care about him anymore Based on the song I don't care by 2NE1


**Hey hey uhh yeahhh**

**I know I know**

**most people hate song-fics**

**but I only write them**

**when I like**

**can't write any of my other stories -_-***

**So yeah**

**and this story is out of my usual ones**

**and it is Anti kag/inu **

**but hey cn't help it ;p**

**so please enjoy**

* * *

_**I don't care... By 2NE1**_

Kagome looked out into the crowd and saw Inuyasha looking at the stage, pissed off. She sighed and looked down at her outfit. Her dark camouflage pants hung on her hips neatly, her elbow length camouflage shirt slung to her body. Suddenly she heard, "And now Kagome Higurashi preforming her song, I Don't Care." Kagome took a deep breath and walked onto stage, looking out into the crowd. Right in front was her long time playboy of an ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha. Tonight she would show him what he did to her. "This song is dedicated to Inuyasha Tashio and what he has done for me." Inuyasha stiffened, he knew this wasn't good. She smirked when she saw him stiffen but she started singing.

"_**Hey playboy  
It's about time  
And your time's up  
I had to do this one for my girl you know  
sometimes you gotta act like you don't care  
That's the only way you boys learn"**_

_****_She walked up to the stage and squatted, grabbing Inuyasha's tie. She pulled him up on stage and started dancing around him while singing. She had her heart on telling everyone the truth on what he had done. She promised herself that once and for all, she wouldn't care about him. She would make him learn how she felt, humiliation from her ex-boyfriend being a playboy. He would feel the wrath of someone who he hurt repeatedly then HE broke up with her. Oh she'd make sure he payed dearly tonight.

"_**I can never forgive you for that lipstick stain on your collar  
Every day, your phone's always switched off  
You're not going to change, it'll stay the same oh oh"  
**_

Kagome thought back to that night, the one where she found lipstick on Inuyasha's collar and confronted him.

"_What's this?" Kagome yelled. She held up Inuyasha's white work button down shirt. On the left side of the collar was a dark red lipstick stain. Kagome knew this wasn't her, since she hated lipstick. "Keh. You probably left that. I mean we are together.." Inuyasha replied, a bored expression oh his face. Kagome narrowed her piercing blue eyes. "Oh REALLY? WHAT LIPSTICK! I WEAR NONE!" "Keh your just lying wench. Don't you remember I brought it for you?" "I don't wear it you dumbass!" "Whatever." He grabbed his black sports coat and left. Just before he could get in the car, Kagome ran to the door and yelled out, "TURN YOUR PHONE ON!" The only response she got was him driving away. She sighed and leaned against the door frame, defeated for now._

She glared at him when she thought of that night. It was only the first of what was to come into their situation. As time went on it got much worse...

"_**All these girlfriends you call "friends"  
Stop thinking I'm the same as them, I won't let it fly  
From now on, do as you want, I'm throwing away my feelings  
At one time I really did love you but oh"  
**_

She then thought back to their 3rd year anniversary. It may have been months ago but the night played perfectly in her mind. That night, was the second biggest strike Inuyasha created. _"Inuyasha? Where are you going?"Kagome asked. They had just got back to her place after having a romantic dinner. Kagome was in one of her best dresses to, a black dress that clung at the top but at the bottom flared a bit, making it easy to move. Inuyasha looked at her, throwing his jacket on a chair and grabbing a sports coat, "I;m going out with some friends of mine. I'll be back later." Kagome scoffed, "Well Inuyasha those 'friends' of yours wouldn't happen to be those girls would they?" "So?" "What do you think I am? Stupid? Like them?" "Feh, you act like it usually." He turned on his heel and left her there, hurt by his words. She felt her heart break and the love she felt for him escaping slowly from the wound. _

_**"Sometimes you get drunk, and call me, now it's 5:30 am  
Again you say another girl's name no"**_

She then thought about what happened a month after their anniversary. That was his third strike. But she still gave him chances. _It was about 5:30ish in the morning and Kagome was asleep. Her long black hair thrown messily over her face, limbs tangled in blankets. Suddenly her phone rang, making her jump up and fall out of bed. She groaned when she saw it was 5:30. She grabbed her phone and answered with a, "Who the hell is it?" "A-Ahh i-it's me I-I-Inuyasha! Y-you remember right?" "Yes Inuyasha I remember you. Why are you calling? And at this hour? Are you drunk?" "N-no! I-I swears it! A-and w-what's with the questions Babe? I mean come on K-Kikyo y-you never ask me a lot of questions." Kagome glared. "My name is NOT Kikyo it's KA-GO-ME!" She hung up and threw her phone into the corner. _

_**"I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing or where you are  
From now on I really don't care, I'll step aside  
From now on, stop coming up in tears and hanging on to me  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care"**_

She thought back to the day she told Inuyasha she didn't care for the first time. Of course afterwards she forgave him until he repeated himself. _Kagome was in her kitchen, making herself lunch when the doorbell rang. Taking off her apron, she walked towards the door, seeing Inuyasha. But he looked much different then usual. His usually silvery hair was now kind of dull. His eyelids drooped, his eyes red ringed like he was crying. "K-kagome. I-I am so sorry. I don't want you to hate me I love you." He dropped to his knees and hung on to arm, clinging to it like it was his only life line. Kagome stiffened but shook him off. "I don't care today Inuyasha your just drunk." With that she slammed the door in his face and went back to making her lunch. _

_**"Sneaking looks at other girl's legs  
You're so so pathetic  
Everyday you take off your couple ring, and secretly go on blind dates  
I've had it up to here with it all oh oh oh"  
**_

She remembered after that incident they went back to a 'happy' couple. Then Inuyasha went on adding strikes, like when they took that seemingly nice walk. Until Inuyasha ruined it and put up a strike on his part.

_Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street, hand in hand. While Kagome was talking animatedly about her job, Inuyasha only nodded. But on occasion, Kagome noted, he would try to sneak looks at other girls legs, especially if they were wearing mini skirts. She sighed and shook her head, "Pathetic." She whispered. They kept walking down the street, looking in stores and such, when his phone rang. "Hello? Yes. Uhuh, OK I'll be there soon bye." He hung up and slid the phone in his pocket, looking at Kagome. "I gotta go to some thing for work, I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and turned, walking away. Kagome saw him take the couples ring they both wore off and hide it in his pocket, keeping it from view. An hour later, Kagome's best friend Sango called and told her she saw Inuyasha at the bowling alley with someone else, and they looked like they were together. Kagome sighed and shook her head, so more secret blind dates huh? God damn him, she thought. _

_**"My friends say that you're not really worth it  
You even went to your friends for advice but  
I'd rather be carefree - I'm too good for you  
I believed you were my love but oh oh"  
**_

She thought about the day she went to her 3 closest friends about her boyfriend and what they told her shocked her to some extent. _"Kagome! We've TOLD you! He is NOT worth it," Sango yelled. Kagome was home with her 3 closest friends, Sango her closest friend, Rin her childish friend and Ayame, her wolfish friend at times. Rin nodded, "He really isn't. I mean he is a fucking playboy! I can't stand to watch you get hurt sweeetie. Just dump his ass." "And I don't wanna be a snitch and all but Koga told me that Inuyasha went to him, Miroku and even Sesshomaru for advice. About like keeping his cheating a secret." Ayame cut in. Kagome held her head and sighed. "I... I rather be carefree I mean I know I am much to good for him." "Thata girl!" Sango cheered. "Dump his ass! You shouldn't believe in him anymore!" "I thought he was my love... but guess he ain't right?" Her friends nodded, "You'll find someone else we promise."_

_**"Today you said you were busy, I tried phoning you but  
As expected, in the background I heard a girl's laugh oh no"**_

Kagome grimaced at the remembrance of that day. _Kagome was at home lounging on her couch, reading a book. Inuyasha said he was busy that day and he wouldn't be able to be with her. She just shrugged it off and took it fine. In the middle of her reading, she looked at her coffee table and groaned. That moron left his watch with her, the one his late father passed onto him before he died. She grabbed her phone and called him, listening to the annoying ringing in her ear. When he picked up he sounded surprised, "oh! Kagome! What's wrong? Why'd you call?" "You left your watch at my place. You know that precious one?" "OH! That! Umm I'll get it later?" She was about to respond when she heard laughter in the background. From what she could tell it was another woman. She sighed and __shook her head, "No don't bother." She hung up and sighed, that's it she had to dump his ass. _

"_**I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing or where you are  
From now on I really don't care, I'll step aside  
From now on, stop coming up in tears and hanging on to me  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care"**_

Kagome looked at her ex, still dancing while singing, her blue eyes piercing his soul. She remembered the day he humiliated her in front of all their friends. And the day she stopped caring about him completely. _Everyone was at a party, more specifically Kagome's 25__th__ birthday party. She had planned to break up with Inuyasha after the party, but he beat her to it. After she had blown out the candles on her cake, Inuyasha said loudly, "Kagome I gotta break up with you. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore." He had expected her to come crawling to him and make him feel superior, begging him not to leave. Instead, she turned red. From anger and embarrassment. She gave him the coldest glare she could muster up. "Inuyasha if you think I care think again. Listen to my words carefully. I. DON'T. CARE. And you will regret ruining my party. With that she turned on her heel and left the party, leaving the man she wouldn't love anymore. _

_**"I remember crying over you from night till day break boy  
I regret those times thinking about you when my heart was simple, huh boy?  
I'm something too good to miss and you're too dull to bear with  
You should've treated me better when we were together - why are you hanging on to me now"  
**_

She stood right in front of him, a smirk on her lips. She thought of the bad times, where she had cried and cried her eyes out over him, the tears she shed for this loser. Her heart was smashed in the end of that but now she wouldn't care. She was to good for him, she knew that. He was much to dull for a girl like her, a girl who was pure and gave a damn about her friends and family. She remembered, however the day before this night.

_Kagome was at home, just about to go to bed when her door bell rang. She sighed in frustration and grabbed her robe, pulling it tight around her and walked towards the front door. "Who is i- Oh it's you." She glared at the person at her door. Low and behold Inuyasha was standing there, looking pitiful. "What do you want_ Tashio?_" He flinched at the non-caring tone she possessed. "K-kagome please.. take me back! I'm sorry! I miss you so much!" He, for the second time, dropped to his knees and clung to her arm, sobbing uncontrollably. She shook him off, "You should've treated me better when we were together, why are you clinging to me now?" _

_**"You fooled me with your lies hundreds of times  
From today on, I'll be a bad girl who makes guys cry  
Now without a single tear, I'll laugh at you  
Loser who's inside a game called love  
Get on your knees and take me back  
If not, get out of my sight right now"  
**_

Kagome smirked as she sang, he grabbed the edge of her pants and ruipped then off, showing off her tight black jeans. She ripped off her shirt and showed off her tight black sleeveless shirt, smirking during the whole thing. Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his eyes, in the while 3 years they had dated, Kagome _never_ wore really tight clothes like this. She pointed at him and laughed tauntingly when she sang, near the end of her verse she actually pointed to the ground, wanting him to get on his knees. But him being the stubborn bastard he was, held his nose high. Kagome's smirk just grew.

_**"Now clap your hands to this"  
**_

When those words left her mouth everyone started clapping along to the beat of the music, which made her grin like the devil himself. That defiantly made Inuyasha shake in fear. That grin... it was basically pure pure evil in his eyes.

_**"I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing or where you are  
From now on I really don't care, I'll step aside  
From now on, stop coming up in tears and hanging on to me  
cause I don't care e e e e e e  
I don't care e e e e e e  
Boy I don't care"**_

When she finished she turned to the crowd, "Now everyone see that idiot over there? He decided to be an ass and well think back to my song. That's all him. Oh and the humiliation on my birthday to? I want ALL of you to call up every girl around our ages and older and tell them this! Inuyasha Tashio is a PLAYBOY who will USE you!" By that time, everyone who was recording the show, started calling their girl friends and such. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and smirked, "And I will never take you back. And playboy? Your times up." She left the stage and Inuyasha dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. He had never had such heartbreak before. But this proved something to him, she didn't care...

Wow... done! Remember I am just getting used to writing to a song like this

I never do any other pairing other then Amuto and Hika/haru so yeah

plus I kinda hate Inu/kag in certain situations.

Nasty

taking him back after he goes for Kikyo?

Uh NO! That ain't right

so I set it straight

and this song

is not mine

so HA!


End file.
